Una serie de one-shots
by Daic
Summary: Aquí iré subiendo una serie de historias de solo un capítulo de que se me han ocurrido respecto a Harry Potter y en especial a mi pareja favorita de esta saga que son Remus y Tonks, si les interesa, lean y dejen un comentario. Gracias por leer :)


El primer beso

Como seres humanos debemos saber y tener en cuenta que existen ciertas circunstancias que nos pueden afectar de sobre manera en nuestro desarrollo y en la manera en que nos desenvolvemos en el mundo; circunstancias que pueden ser de todo tipo, físicas, emocionales, sociales, etc. Las emociones son uno de los aspectos que afectan más en nuestro diario vivir, ya sean estas positivas o negativas.

Teniendo todo lo anterior en cuenta era comprensible que Tonks, quien recientemente había sido rechazada por el hombre que le gustaba, y por lo tanto tenía que corazón destrozado no pudiese atender a nada, ni siquiera a una "importante" reunión de la orden. Tanto era su desanimo que su cabello ya no era rosa chicle como se costumbre, sino que estaba castaño, y su sonrisa picara había sido reemplazada por una expresión de la más pura tristeza.

La reunión tomaba lugar alrededor de una gran mesa, en donde Tonks apoyaba sus brazos cruzados y sobre estos su cabeza gacha, en la que rondaban millones de pensamientos y sentimientos que no le permitían concentrarse en lo que se estaba hablando en la reunión, sino que escuchaba de manera superficial todo lo que hablaba el resto.

\- ¡Concéntrate Nymphadora! -Dijo Moody que estaba sentado junto a ella, y sin embargo su voz sonaba lejana.

Tonks estaba a punto de responder cuando Molly que estaba frente a ella intervino – Déjala descansar Alastor, la pobre muchacha está agotada –Luego de esto dirigió su mirada a la cabecera de la mesa y continuo – Albus, deberías dejar de mandarla en tantas misiones, considerando su situación actual – Dijo mientras hacía una extraña mueca con su cara.

Al notar un tono de lástima en la voz de Molly Tonks se exalto, suficiente tenía con saber que el hombre que le interesaba no le correspondía o buscaba excusas para no estar con ella, peor era que todos lo supiesen y la tratasen con lástima por esta razón - ¡Estoy bien!, ¡No tengo ninguna condición o enfermedad extraña! – Dijo a la defensiva.

-El amor, querida Tonks, es una gran felicidad aun si no es correspondido, solo hay que darle tiempo para que así sea – Le respondió Albus con tono sereno y parecía que iba a continuar hablando, pero fue interrumpido por un sonido de cadenas que venía desde la puerta de ingreso.

\- ¿Quién anda allí? - Pregunto Charlie poniéndose de pie de inmediato y apuntando con la varita hacia la puerta de la cocina, y fue seguido por otros miembros que se pusieron de pie con varita en mano.

-Tranquilo Charlie…soy… yo Remus Lupin - Dijo una voz débil desde la penumbra, Tonks, quien se había puesto de pie, reconoció enseguida la voz y se movió para acercarse.

Al aparecer por la puerta Lupin daba un aspecto de puro cansancio, su rostro mas pálido que nunca y las ropas que llevaba estaban completamente rasgadas y ensangrentadas, dejando ver grandes heridas especialmente en su pecho.

-¡Oh, Por Dios, Remus!-Exclamó la señora Weasley, quien junto a Tonks se acercaron rápidamente a socorrerlo.

Entre Tonks y Molly ayudaron a Remus a moverse al sofá que estaba frente a una fogata, siguiéndolos de cerca y en un silencio sepulcral iba el resto liderado por Albus.

-Albus…lo...lo siento... ellos…me…me descubrieron- Decía Remus entre pausas que demostraban en su rostro y respiración claramente el dolor que sentía al momento de moverse y hablar.

-Descansa muchacho, ya me lo contaras todo cuando te encuentres bien – Respondió Albus al mismo tiempo que Remus terminaba de recostarse en el sofá.

Una vez que estaba relativamente cómodo, Molly levanto la vista y dijo -Quedense con el mientras Tonks y yo vamos en búsqueda de lo necesario para realizar las curaciones, no dejen que pierda la conciencia- Y una vez dicho esto ella y Tonks se movieron rápidamente

\- Severus, deberías quedarte a ayudar a Molly y Nymphadora – Dijo Albus dirigiéndole la mirada a Snape, quien asintió enseguida - mientras el resto de ustedes vayan a intentar descansar, en caso de que mas tarde se necesiten refuerzos, yo me quedaré en la cocina en caso de que me necesiten de inmediato -

Albus comenzó a moverse sin esperar respuesta del resto, lo cual hizo que todos tomasen eso como un pie para salir de la sala mientras Molly y Tonks entraban a la misma para ver a Snape arrodillado frente al sofá mirando la extensión de las heridas de Remus.

Remus ya recostado en el sofá demostraba dificultad para respirar y moverse, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero se notaba que no dormía puesto intentaba hablar constantemente diciendo cosas que ninguno de los presentes lograba entender. Le habían tenido que quitar la camisa y prendas de su torso pues ahí estaban en gran magnitud las heridas, el torso tenía muchas cicatrices que demostraban ser de distintas épocas pasadas y que eran debido a sus transformaciones, sobre estas había muchos rasguños y mordidas frescas, algunas que aun no paraban de sangrar.

Tonks mirando desde atrás los hechizos que Snape conjuraba en el licántropo con el fin de curarlo, no dejaba de llorar, una vez que un par de lagrimas comenzaron a salir estas no se detuvieron, no aguantaba verlo así, no podía, no soportaba ver así de débil a hombre que amaba, verlo al borde de la muerte.

Molly, que estaba junto a Snape y al ver como estaba Tonks se acerco a ella y puso una mano en su hombro -Tonks, querida será mejor que vayas a descansar, nosotros podemos encargarnos de él -

Tonks negó con la cabeza, no quería dejarlo, lo amaba, se lo había dicho, pero el le contesto que lo olvidara, que se merecía a alguien mucho mejor, menos peligrosos, mas joven y que la pudiera mantener. ¿Olvidarlo?, eso parecía imposible para ella.

-Tonks, así no puedes ayudarlo, puedes quedarte aquí llorando, pero creo que Molly y yo no podremos curarlo del todo sin ti –

Tonks creyó haberlo imaginado, levanto la vista para comprobar si había sido quien ella había creído y así era, Snape le dirigía un intento de sonrisa gentil antes de volver a trabajar en el herido - Tonks sorprendida se calmó, se enjugo las lágrimas y asintió - ¿Qué necesitas que haga? –

\- Has los hechizos mientras preparo una poción para acelerar el proceso de curación – Dijo Snape mientras se ponía de pie.

Luego de un par de horas trabajando sin parar, se veía a Remus con un poco mas de color en su rostro, y sus heridas ya habían parado de sangras, inclusive las más pequeñas ya estaban cicatrizando gracias a los hechizos y pociones que le habían sido administrados.

-Listo, es lo mejor que podemos hacer por esta noche – Sentenció Snape – Iré a informar a Albus y ustedes pueden ir a descansar.

-No, yo quiero quedarme – Dijo Tonks con voz casi inaudible, mientras Snape y Molly ya se estaban moviendo – Por favor – Dijo a la vez que se abrazaba a sí misma.

Snape la miró con algo parecido a desaprobación y parecía que iba a negarse a la solicitud de Tonks cuando Molly intervino – Severus, tu y yo sabemos que si hacemos que se vaya con nosotros ella volverá luego a quedarse con el de todas formas, te entiendo querida, puede quedarte aquí siempre y cuando intentes descansar de todas formas. – Dijo Molly con una sonrisa comprensiva y dejándole a Tonks una manta para que no pasase frío – Y no dejes que se apague el fuego de nuevo – Repuso mirando a las brasas que ya estaban extinguiéndose.

Una vez dicho lo anterior se retiraron de la sala, y Tonks pudo escuchar como Snape se reportaba con Albus y juntos se movían a otro lugar a descansar. Luego de haber prendido el fuego nuevamente con un simple hechizo Tonks se puso sobre sus rodillas al lado del sofá en el que Remus se encontraba descansando, pudo ver que respiraba con regularidad y que finalmente estaba durmiendo, le acaricio el rostro suavemente, sentía su calor, le gustaba. A pesar de saber que Remus ya estaba fuera de peligro le dolía verlo así de vulnerable, el no solía permitir que el resto lo viese débil y ahora todos lo habían visto por culpa de otros que le habían hecho daño, Tonks se sentía impotente, sin poder hacer nada contra quienes lo habían herido, y porque sabía que el aun sufría por las heridas que tenía; todos estos sentimientos se agolparon al mirarlo e inesperadamente rompió a llorar sobre su torso desnudo y vendado.

-Por favor no me dejes Remus, Por favor- Susurraba dentro de su llanto.

Se mantuvo así por lo que le parecieron fueron horas, rogándole a Remus que no la abandonase, que no se fuera, que estuviesen juntos para siempre, aunque fuese solo como amigos.

-Me…me…me estas... me estas mojando jovencita– Dijo Lupin con lo último de aire que quedaba en sus pulmones en ese momento mientras intentaba embozar una media sonrisa en sus labios.

Ante esto Tonks levanto la vista y sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo despierto – Remus yo…lo siento – Le respondió mientras se levantaba del torso del hombre y se secaba las lagrimas

-Dora...no meres…no merezco…Tus lagrimas –Dijo Lupin levantando uno de sus brazos y rozando delicadamente la piel de la chica, ayudándola a secar sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - Pregunto Tonks tomando la mano que Remus había extendido entre sus manos.

\- Nunca…me he…nunca me he sentido mejor – Respondió el hombre lobo sonriéndole a Tonks.

Tonks embozo una débil sonrisa y se quedo mirándolo a los ojos color miel que tanto le fascinaban, que la hipnotizaban y la hacían suspirar, lo cual la lleno de valor - Te amo y no pretendo volver a pasar por este terror – Dijo decidida

La expresión de Remus cambió al escuchar esto, estaba sorprendido, y luego de pensar un poco le respondió - ¿Sabes qué?… Yo…yo tampoco…cuando…cuando me descubrieron…no… no estaba preocupado…por mi…en…en lo único...que lograba pensar…era…era en que iba a morir…sin haber probado…probado tus labios…que…queme tientan…cada vez…que te veo – Dijo pausadamente y respirando cada vez que lo necesitaba.

Apoyándose en uno de sus codos y escuchando a Tonks pedirle que se quede donde estaba se irguió lentamente, y una vez que tomo una pausa con su mano libre acerco a Tonks a si mismo tomándola de la barbilla, rozando levemente sus labios y mirándose a los ojos.

Sus labios se unieron lentamente, saboreando cada uno los labios del otro, entregándose cuerpo y alma, en un acto tan simple como ese, dándose pausas para que el herido pudiese respirar y sonriéndose cada vez que eso pasaba.

Tonks movía acompasadamente sus labios, confundida, pero feliz, sintió una mano de el aun en su barbilla, y al notar lo incomodo que se debía sentir Remus en la posición en que se encontraba puso sus manos en el pecho del herido, empujándolo levemente de vuelta al sofá sin terminar el beso. Ahora podía sentir las manos de Remus en su cintura mientras que ella las mantuvo sobre su pecho.

Luego de besarse por un largo rato y con varias pausas para que Remus pudiese respirar quedaron con la cercanía de sus rostros, rozando sus narices, sonriendo y sin decir nada.

El cabello de la chica había vuelto a ser rosa ante lo cual Remus se rió sonoramente.


End file.
